


I'd Never Forget You as Long as I'd Live

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: Supercat Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Rescue, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Cat goes missing. Kara saves her.





	I'd Never Forget You as Long as I'd Live

**Author's Note:**

> For the last few years I've really been struggling to write so if it's bad I'm sorry.  
Please leave a comment anyway! It really helps.

It was all over the news. Cat Grant was missing. No one had seen her in days and the police couldn't find any evidence. It was as if she had disappeared.

"I have to go find her." Kara said, standing in the middle of the DEO.

"Go. We'll hold down the fort here." Alex told her. Kara flew off as fast as she could. She made her way to Cat's apartment in DC, breaking the sound barrier. Once she got there, she used her x-ray vision to search the apartment. However she didn't find any evidence either. Kara left the apartment and flew over the city listening for Cat's voice. She flew over the city for two hours before she finally heard her voice. Kara followed the sound of her voice to an abandoned warehouse. She first checked the perimeter from a distance but found no guards.Then she snuck inside the building. Checking every room for Cat. Kara found Cat tied up in a backroom.

"Finally! Took you long enough." Cat complained.

"Really?" Kara asked as she walked over to cat. "l only knew you were missing from the news and it took a while to find you" Kara untied the rope around Cat. "Who was it?"

"I didn't see their face."

Once the ropes were off, Kara pulled Cat into a standing hug, "I'm so glad you're okay".

They walked back through the warehouse, Kara leading the way. Just before getting to the exit Kara was tackled to the floor by a masked man. She pushed him off and they fought briefly before Kara got the upper hand. The man was clearly a human and out matched. She restrained him and called the police. They left the man behind and Kara carried Cat home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my tablet so sorry for any mistates etc.


End file.
